Lost In You
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Da liegt er. Der wundervollste Mensch auf Erden. Schön wie eine klare Sommernacht, anziehend, voller Magie. Elektrisierend, klug, sensibel. Und noch vieles mehr. - Wer betrachtet am Morgen wen? Lest!


Ähm... Ich will gar nicht verraten, wann ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe. Ich sage mal: lange her. ^^° Aber - das tut der Sache ja keinen Abbruch. :) Ich hoffe jedenfalls, ihr seid der Sache noch nicht übertrüssig. :) My real, true love. :)

Disclaimer: have a look at my profile, thanks.

Bitte reviewen, wenn euch was einfällt. :)

.

* * *

.

**Lost in you**

.

Es dämmert. Die Nacht weicht, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Morgens.

Ich döse ein bisschen - öffne die Augen - heller.

Der Blick durch eine Spalte zwischen den dichten Vorhängen um sein Bett herum - ein wunderschöner Tag bricht an. Wattewolken zieren den Himmel, der Mond - noch nicht ganz verschwunden.

Ein Murmeln an meinem rechten Ohr - ich wende mich ihm wieder zu.

Da liegt er. Der wundervollste Mensch auf Erden. Schön wie eine klare Sommernacht, anziehend, voller Magie. Elektrisierend, klug, sensibel. Und noch vieles mehr.

Perfekt. Perfekte Erscheinung, perfektes Inneres. Jeder Funken Liebe und Hass aufeinander abgestimmt. Nie wirkt er kühl, emotionslos. Und doch bin ich der einzige Mensch, der ihn liest wie ein Buch. Einen Roman, der nicht zu Ende geht, zu dessen Protagonisten ich geworden bin. Die bloße Vorstellung - zum Heulen schön.

Kein Wort, dass diesen Moment beschreibt. Er - nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt, seine Hände an meiner Schulter, den Kopf daran gekuschelt. Wie ein Kind träumt er - seine linke Augenbraue zuckt. Die Augen geschlossen, die Züge entspannt. Friedlich, geborgen. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich ihn jetzt wecken. Nichts!

Seine sinnlichen, rosigen Lippen, auf denen schon so oft mein Feuer brannte. - Feuer. Vom ersten Tag an. Und doch so zart - wie Rosenblätter. Jede Berührung streichelt meine Seele. Schauer. Wie Sommerregen. Wärmende Sonne.

Unser erster Kuss. Unerfahren, schüchtern. Alles neu, alles anders. Und so abgrundtief innig.

Erst der Streit - wie immer. Funkelnde Augen. Schönheit - endlose Schönheit. Jede Haarsträhne, jedes Pigment. Und Sehnsucht. Unstillbar.

Ich kann nicht mehr ohne ihn.

Keiner von uns hat es bis dahin gewagt. Nichts gesagt, nichts getan.

Aufgestaute Emotionen drängen an die Oberfläche. Seine Hand auf meiner Wange - sie glüht. Feuer. Hitze. Ich reiße ihn an mich - er ist mein. Gefangen. Umfangen. Gebändigt. Gebunden.

Glut. Feuer. Die zarten Lippen. Ich knabbere. Er will mehr. Immer mehr. Gib mir mehr! Sucht. Ich bin süchtig nach seinen Lippen, seinem Geschmack.

Sein Geruch. Unbeschreiblich. Frische Luft in seinen Haaren, Sonne auf der Haut. Samtweich. Sündig schön. Ist er wirklich Mensch?

Der erste Kuss - eine Wiese.

Die erste Nacht - ein Bett. Stille. Seine Laute. Leises Stöhnen. _"Silencio."_ Ich will mehr, will ihn ganz. Meine Haut brennt unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Hitze. Ich schmelze. Bin ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Er will mich, er kriegt mich. Ganz. Ich brauche ihn. Spüre ihn. Erfahren ihn. Er liebt mich. Ich fliege. Sehe Quidditch, sehe blauen Himmel. Den Horizont. Goldene Sonne. Der Schnatz - ich habe ihn. Sieg. Liebe. - Soviel besser. Sein Atem - heiß. Unsere Körper - feucht. Seine Augen schimmern, mein Herz schlägt unbändig. So wild. So rettungslos verliebt.

Zwei meiner Finger wandern sein Rückrat hoch. Er schaudert. "Liebe dich!" Abgöttisch. Unheilbar. Hab mich verloren. Bei ihm, in ihm.

Zeit vergeht. Blätter fallen, die Welt ist weiß. Knospen sprießen. Gefühle überdauern. Es ist wie am ersten Tag. Schmerz, Sehnsucht, Liebe.

Ich suche ihn. Finde ihn. Die Bibliothek. Er greift nach einem Buch, ich umschlinge ihn. Ein Zucken - die Bücher fallen. Gerade noch genügend Zeit, um in die dunkle Ecke zu huschen. Da ist sie - Madam Pince.

Er lächelt mich an. Ich muss Buße tun. Meine Finger greifen seine, ziehen ihn mit. Geheimgang, Privatzimmer. Unser Paradies. Ich gehöre ihm. Dabei hab ich ihn immer gewollt. So machtlos. So glücklich. Für immer?

Überschrittene Regeln, Gesetze, Fehde. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Come what may. Familie? Eine Entscheidung? - Niemals. Flucht? - Eine Entscheidung. Keine Lösung, kein Glück! Lieber sterbe ich mit ihm. Auch im Tode vereint. Verschmolzene Herzen, verbundene Seelen. Offenheit, Ehrlichkeit, Treue. Dass der Tod uns niemals scheidet.

Passion - Leiden und Leidenschaft. Leidenschaft, die Leiden schafft. Liebe, die Leiden schafft. Mein Feind, sein Feind. Mein Glück, sein Glück. - Nicht ihr Glück? Herzlosigkeit, Grausamkeit, Unverständnis.

Rettung? Ich wünschte, es gäbe sie. Einen Zauber - alles anders. Frei zu sein. Oder einer - ewige Nacht. Damit der Morgen nicht kommt. Damit ich nicht Stille und Geborgenheit zurücklassen und gehen muss.

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf meine Lippen, als er sich regt und aufwacht. Er blinzelt, lächelt. Ich streiche ihm eine Strähne aus den Augen, küsse ihn.

Ich will gehen - er hält mich zurück. Zieht mich zu sich, kuschelt sich an mich. Er ist so warm. "Bleib", wispert er. "Für immer", flüstere ich.

Er schließ die Augen. Ich streichel seine Hand. Er hat es beschlossen: Ich darf nicht gehen. Ich will es auch nicht - küsse seine Stirn. Seine Hand streift meinen Bauch. Liebe und die Sonne geht auf. Der Tag beginnt. Zärtlich.

Wir brauchen Mut, viel Mut. Den haben wir - kämpfen. Kämpfen - bis zum Schluss. Ich tue es. Denn er ist bei mir.


End file.
